The Meeting
by blind-runaway
Summary: Semi smutty. The Meeting is just mentioned, but honestly, I couldn't come up with a better title. (One shot


**I thought it would be really funny to write about Sokka walking in on Katara and Aang. You guys know I don't write smut, so this is the closest I'm coming to. See, the words I used here.. I don't even know. Honestly, I learned from reading other smutty fics. Please review if you can? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LoK**

* * *

It was very early in the morning; the sun had just risen above the horizon. Before Katara and Aang got engaged, Aang would always be up at sunrise to practice his forms and/or to meditate. But, now that they were engaged, things changed. They didn't have any children, and when Aang wasn't doing his duties to the world, he was with Katara. Whether it was out on a date, or making love on the bed, he'd always be with her whenever he got the chance.

Aang was still used to his sleep schedule of waking up early to practice forms and meditate, so he was already up. Katara was awake too, and she found it strange that she would be up this morning. She moved her hand behind her, patting around, blindly searching for Aang. When her landed on his bare manhood, he gasped.

"Katara, what-"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to grab it," Katara said with a giggle.

"Sure you didn't," Aang said wryly. Even though Katara couldn't see him, she just knew he was rolling his eyes at her.

"I didn't!" Katara argued.

"Anyway, why are you up so early?" Aang asked.

She propped herself up on one elbow and stared at him with a playful face of disbelief, "What? You don't want me to be awake right now?"

"No, no! That's not what I was-"

Katara playfully gave him a little shove practically threw herself onto him. She kissed him on the lips to silence him. Aang was shocked at first, but then he went along with it. Water was the element they shared. Moments like this, was when they would flow evenly; together.

Aang showing dominance, flipped her onto her back and was now on top of her. Katara threw her head back, and Aang planted open mouthed kisses down her neck, to her cleavage, and to her breasts. His tongue gently flicked her nipple, releasing a small moan to escape from Katara's lips. He began to travel down her navel.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and they young couple didn't seem to notice at first.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Sokka asked, he was looking down at the apple he held in his hand. "We're going to be LA-AAAATE!" He yelled once he finally looked up to see his future brother-in-law all over his little sister.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sokka yelled, "GET OFF OF MY SISTER!"

Katara and Aang screamed. Aang flipped over and guarded Katara's bare body, and pulled the sheets up over his waist.

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Katara, WHAT THE HELL?" Sokka yelled again, now covering his eyes from the scaring image he would probably never forget. "I expected you two to be dressed and ready! We have a meeting to get to. I came in here to tell you to hurry up so we wouldn't be late."

"Oh crap!" Aang shouted, "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Well now we're going to be late!" Sokka screamed, "Because you two decided to do the thing, and now I have to wait for you two to get dressed!"

"GET OUT!" Katara screamed.

He wasn't even in the room, he was just in the doorway; standing with his eyes covered and his head down.

"No problem," Sokka said, and ran down the hall way.

"Is he gone?" Katara asked. "Like, gone. Down the hall?"

"I guess."

"Good," Katara said with a grin.

"Why-"

"I think Sokka can wait another 5 minutes. We'll get dressed soon."

"Yes, I think he can," Aang said, knowing exactly what she meant, and what she wanted.

"NOW!" Sokka yelled from the hallway, "Get out of bed and get dressed, NOW!"

"Nevermind," Aang grunted.

Katara pouted.

"Come on, less just get this over with. We can continue when we get back."

Katara smiled, "I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

**Like I said, my first somewhat smutty story. And please review.**


End file.
